Achievement Huntsmen
by RockySalad
Summary: Newcomers to Beacon Academy appear all the time, but have you ever wondered how chaotic this Academy would become if the Achievement Hunters were to become Huntsmen? Or will they become the hunted? Rated T because AH curse... like, a lot. Also, a lot of beating things up, so violence will be common too.
1. Chapter 1 - Proving Worth

Greetings, my friends! This will be my first Fic ever, so I would greatly appreciate any feedback. Anything RoosterTeeth is something I'm up for, so I decided to... mix the formula around a little, create some fireworks, if you catch my drift. So here is a nice little mixture of Achievement Hunter and RWBY! I hope you like it!

Downtown Vale City usually held a plethora of interesting people from all across Remnant, Human, Faunus and everything in between. Multiple robberies were accounted for in the city, saved (or attempted to be saved) by multiple individuals. Near the docks, a different warrior was aiding the victims of theft...

A squad of thieves wearing black and red tore down the door, demanding the keepers entire supply of dust crystals while the others filled up cartridges and containers of the elemental weapon. Somebody seemed to be shopping at this time, threatened by his proximity, one of the thieves aggressively pointed a loaded gun at the back of his head.

"Hands where I can see them kid, this is a robbery, hand over dust if you have it. _Now._" He turned slowly, glaring at the offender with a baffled look on his face. He wore a basic pair of grey jeans, but he had a large, dark green coat that draped down his back and three large buttons on the front keeping it on. "Why would I do that?" He smirked, reaching for his holster. "I said _no-_" the robber was promptly interrupted by this kid launching him out of the window. Most of them were already gathered outside, the kid strolled out with a large bow, with all but the grip being sharp as a sword.

Two robbers aimed their firearms at his forehead. With lightning reflexes, he fired two bolt-like arrows into the barrels of both pistols, which then detonated and blew them sky high. "Come on you chavs!" He taunted humorously, causing the remaining six to charge in his direction. He killed another with a bolt, then twisted the handle of his bow, causing one side to flip over. Two shot at him, the kid bounced over their heads and slashed at their backs, kicking up their pistols and smacking them like baseballs into two more, leaving one standing. Finally, the kid put his blade at the man's gullet and said "Give 'em back lad."

-A few hours later in an office building...

"It has come to my attention that you have great experience fighting." A tall man with grey hair began his interrogation. "Yeah, I was trained in archery by an Olympic archer. You might of 'erd of him, Mark Nutt."

"I see... and the blade?"

"It was something my mate Dan made for me, he works in the Armed Forces."

There was a temporary, yet stunning silence.

"How would you like to attend my Academy, Mr. Free?"

"That would be awesome! I'll go 'ome and get everything! I'll see ya tomorrow sir!"

So, did you like it? I put a lot of thought into Gavin's weapon of choice, a bow to represent Mark Nutt, and explosive bolts to represent his MC skin and obsession with destroying his friend's things. I call it the _Creeping Marksman! _


	2. Chapter 2 - Journey to Beacon

I appreciate the positive feedback! I also apologise for the short length of the first chapter, but trust me, later on they will become much longer. Just for the purpose of this fic, all of the AH members are much younger, like the rest of the training Huntsmen. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 2 of Achievement Huntsmen!

Two young lads stood at the docks of a large airship. "Well Dan, I'll see ya about. Take care of the house." Gavin chuckled, holding out his hand. "Will do mate, go and kill some Grimm for me." Dan replied and shook his extended hand, then waved goodbye with a wide grin on his face. Gav's luggage was being loaded onto the airship before him. As he happily, yet nervously, strolled on board, he noticed somebody falling on his face as they entered the ship. Running over, he prepared to help the guy up. "Y'alright mate?" He greeted and pulled the man up. "Yeah, I'm fine man, thanks. I'm Ray, you?"

"I'm Gavin. You're goin' to Beacon as well?"

"Yeah, me and my dad have always been killing Grimm, mainly for sport."

"That's Awesome! I'm dead excited for Beacon, but I'm nervous as well."

The new friends laughed back and forth, becoming quick friends in the process until the prestigious Academy came into view. "Ray look at this thing! It's huge!" They observed the grounds of this educational fortress. "I wonder where our dorms are, it's just so... big." Their glare was interrupted when a hologram of somebody appeared. "Welcome to Beacon." she began.

Eventually, the massive ship docked at Beacon, Ray and Gav hauled their bags off. "Alright, where are we going?" the silence grew really awkward really quickly. "Uhhhhh... No idea." Ray responded, confused. "Were we not told?" "Should we just go to the hall? "Yeah probably."

-Later, in the main hall...

All of the new students were laughing, shaking, sitting quietly or just chatting idly with each other, but were silenced as Ozpin walked up to the microphone. "I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, with a need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to _you _to take the first step."

After Ozpin gave his rather depressing-in-tone speech, Glynda Goodwitch quickly took over. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow, your imitation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Man, Ozpin seemed really weird today." Gavin commented. "Yeah I know, but I guess he's right, we're here because we dunno what we're doing yet." Ray honestly replied, also a bit downed by the whole thing. "We don't have much to do today then, I'm going to the ballroom to get some sleep. See ya Ray."

And that concludes chapter 2! I appreciated the feedback from the last chapter and hope you continue to enjoy the story! Next time, maybe you'll get to see Ray's weapon too. Hehehee, we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3 - Initiation

Hello again! I have the third chapter for you lovely people! Why am I putting these out so fast? Because they were already saved on my PC and I never really thought to upload them. I'm also a really obsessive writer sometimes. Most of the time. Anyway, on the bright side they've already been checked over! Anyway, this chapter introduces most of the crew, so expect a lot of AH guys introduced!

This was the day, initiation was about to begin and all students were gathering their weapons from their new lockers. Before it began, Gavin and Ray met up for a quick chat and pep talk. "Sleep well Ray? You'll need your sleep for today." Gav advised, rummaging around in his locker before pulling out his bow and sheathing it. "Yeah man, I'm hyped! I heard we're going into Emerald Forest, let's try and meet up." the two agreed before sauntering out to the cliffs of Beacon, where Ozpin and Goodwitch stood watching.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." The Headmaster began, and the assistant head continued "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. _Today._" Ozpin took back over "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it's of your best interest to be paired with someone of whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Many of the students gasped or grimaced at the thought of having no control over their teammates, but Ray and Gavin winked at each other, obviously showing signs of some plan to meet up. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition on the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path... or you _will _die." Many of the students shivered and winced at this blunt sentence. "You will be graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one of these and return to the top of the cliffs."

He soon asked everyone to take their positions as metal plates underneath them erupted and launched them like missiles into the forest below, leaving them to find their own landing strategy. Gav pulled out his bow and notched an arrow with a long rope attached, aiming as he fell and firing onto a higher branch to safely swing to the overgrown forest floor. "Right, where's Ray, where's Ray." the same thought repeated in his head as he bolted through the forest. Out of nowhere, somebody flew through the air past his head from the right as he shouted "GOOODD DAMNIT" and slammed into a tree, trailed by a large black boar with a white mask.

Slowly, the other kid stood back up, mumbling "Fuckin' thing, that hurt like a _bitch_" He next looked at Gavin "Sup, pass me that sword will ya?" He commanded, Gav listened and picked up the blade, but he had to drag it due to its massive size. "Thanks man, there's more of these fuckers coming by the way." he lifted his blade with seemingly no effort, then flicked some sort of switch under the hilt, causing the colossal slab of steel to electrify. Screaming, the blade was drove through the top of the Grimm, skewering it like a shish kebab, then he threw it off of the sword at another. Gavin took over and blasted the tusks off of one, he caught them out of the air and spiked them through the final Grimm.

The pair panted, adrenaline still rushing through their bodies. Gav outstretched his arm "I'm Gavin" the other shook it and replied "Michael, guess we're partners. Just... wait a minute, need to catch my breath." And so they waited for a while, chatting about how they got here. Later on, they were interrupted by a huge bear-like beast wielding its claws and general strength. Gav unloaded three bolts into its chest, but it didn't even flinch, just as it wound its arm back, a burst of fire destroyed the back of its head. Upon falling, behind it was Ray with his rifle. "Hey Gavin! I see you already have a partner, replacing me so soon?"

Time passed and the lads introduced each other. "Alright, we need to get that stupid relic and find Ray a partner." Michael lead their squad to the edge of the forest, into an abandoned ruin type structure, where there was already somebody waiting. He counted them all on his fingers "Well you can't _all _be on a team, which one of you has no partner?" He queried rather desperately, and everyone gestured towards Ray. "Then you're with me, you better be good. I'm Geoff." He greeted, kind of angrily.

Abruptly, a ground-shaking bellow made the soil quiver under the grass. "Alright, snag a relic and let's get the fuck outta here" Michael demanded, picking up a piece, and Ray picking up a similar looking piece. Another screech made the area tremble. Everyone began running at full speed, blasting smaller Grimm around them as they ran. Their goal was in sight, the cliffs were only about 200 metres away with no thick forest, but the view was quickly clouded when three massive, two headed snakes coiled around them, forming an arena of light and dark. Geoff took command. "Right, Ray, you and I take the one to the left of us, Michael, take the right, Gavin, back him up." In agreement they engaged their targets.

One snake lunged at Michael's head, Gavin fired a bolt right into its mouth and stunned it, giving him time to set up his blade. He thought _'This would be so easy if I could separate the fuckin' heads... Wait'_ he then formulated an idea. "Gavin! You still have those rope arrows?" He nodded, Michael pointed towards a thick tree trunk, in response Gavin fired the arrow and it dug right in. "Pass me the rope!" He caught the thick string and taunted at one of the heads. "Hey fuckhead! I've seen old ladies with bigger teeth than that!" Agitating the beast, it went in for a fatal bite. The warrior bounced off of the ground and onto its head, forming a loop in the rope and tying a tight knot around its neck. "Gav! Get the other one!" Smirking, Gavin switched his bow into the double-blade and shouted at it "Come 'ere, you scaly bastard!" Upon opening its massive maw, Gav wedged his blade behind the teeth, and began dragging the beast backwards, stretching the King Taijitu. Michael let out one final battle cry as he cleaved the massive Grimm like shears to a rope.

Ray and Geoff took their battle stations, Ray cocking his rifle and unloaded a few fiery dust rounds into one of the heads. All that it did was stun it temporarily. This short amount of time allowed Geoff to think of something. "Ray, distract that head, I have something that we can use." He ordered to his partner. Ray drew the dark head away, firing more rounds into its head. Not much more happened though. "Welp, that did nothing, one more trick up my sleeve." Ray flicked a switch near the trigger, causing some pressurised gas to spiral around the barrel of the gun. He fired another round, and the entire barrel set alight to create a massive flamethrower of spinning gasses. The sudden change of brightness blinded the beast for a while as it flailed its head around. Geoff loaded his cannon with a bottle-like round and launched, causing some liquid to cover the rest of the Grimm. "Light it on fire Ray!" He called, and Ray obeyed. As the fire storm hit, the entire Grimm went up in violent flames, burning it into ashes. "Wait, what's that smell? Geoff, was that beer?!" He accused. "Of course not, idiot." He replied, causing Ray to sigh in relief, but Geoff quickly proved him wrong a second time. "It was Whisky." Ray facepalmed straight afterwards.

One snake was left. Geoff formulated a second plan. "Alright you three, here's what we're gonna do." and began whispering his plan to the group, and they all approved. Gavin passed Geoff a bundle of rope for his arrows, then ran to the left, distracting one of the heads with bolts. Meanwhile, Michael ran right and drew the aggravation of the second head. While that was going on, Geoff passed Ray about four bottles of Whiskey. Ray ran at the distracted monster and began pouring the liquor around it, Gav and Michael rotating the beast, and he managed to make a complete ring of booze. "Gav, ready!" Geoff threw the rope back, covered in whiskey. Gav notched the arrow and fired not at the beast, but the floor around it. "Ray!" he tossed the end of the rope to his friend, who lit the fuse. It trailed all the way to the beast and the ground burst into flames, soon bringing the beast with it.

All four began cheering and congratulating, but the fun didn't last for long. The wind and rain began to pick up into a heavy downpour, extinguishing the flames and the ethanol was already burned up. The beast survived and was ready for revenge. The peaceful sky very rapidly morphed into a raging field of random lightning and deafening thunder. "I got nothing guys, anyone else?" Geoff gave up on his previous plans. "I have one." Michael grinned deviously and explained his strategy. Again, Gavin passed one end of the Rope to Michael, shooting the other into the previous trunk so it was about a metre above the ground. Geoff and Ray got its attention, Ray's weapon didn't really do much in the rain though. Geoff began firing from the two mounted shotguns on the side of his cannon. Once the Grimm noticed it was being distracted again, it reversed to see Michael stood on a rope, being pulled back by Gavin. "Think you can make the shot, boi?" Michael worried. "Ye, boi! You can do it!" He replied encouragingly, releasing the rope and stumbling back, flinging Michael into the air. He raised his sword above his head and switched on the power, only to be struck by lightning, but his sword absorbed the bolt. As he descended, he swung his broadsword around him, it made a huge electrical shockwave that separated the beast into multiple pieces. Finally, the group made their way up to the cliffs and handed over their pieces.

-Later, in Beacon's main hall.

Many teams were being formed now, Ozpin called up different groups. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie... You four retrieved the white rook pieces. You will be known as... team Juniper (JNPR.) Lead by... Jaune Arc! Congratulations young man." All of the students broke out in cheers and laughter. "Gavin Free, Michael Jones, Ray Narveaz, Geoffrey Ramsey. You four retrieved the black knight pieces. You will now be known as... Team Gaming (GMNG). Lead by... Geoff Ramsey." Ozpin smiled. "Huh?" Geoff's voice cracked. "I did it! You guys!" he grabbed all of his teammates in joy.

"This will turn out to be an... interesting year."

There! Chapter 3 done with Geoff, Michael and Ray too! If you're wondering what their weapons are:

Ray - Blazing Roses - A sniper rifle (Representing his skill at FPS games.) with incendiary rounds (For his blazing it up.) and roses in the name because of his love for them.

Michael - Ursa Mogar - A massive broadsword with electrical dust crystals powering it. A sword because of Mogar's incredible fighting prowess, and Ursa because of his Minecraft skin, being Banjo. Also, lightning because why not?

Geoff - Sunday Shooter - A large cannon for firing alcoholic beverages at his foes (Because he's Geoff, of course.) with two mini side-shotguns (as he was in the army.) Sunday shooter because it's like a Sunday driver.

I really hope you liked it! That's all I've wrote so far, more will be on the way if everyone enjoys it!


	4. Chapter 4 - Rivals, Friends

Thank you, thank you, I appreciate the reviews and favourites everyone! But it is likely that I will say this at the start of most chapters, so I'll keep the intro brief this time. Here, is episode 4! Also, for the sake of the fic, Michael and Lindsay are not married, because they're like 15-16 in this. SPOILER ALERT Lindsay is in this. Her name is still Lindsay Jones though because I can't make it into an acronym if it's a T for Tuggey.

Geoff slept peacefully, undisturbed in his slumber. This lasted until early morning. "GOD DAMNIT GAVIN, YOU FUCKING IDIOT" this caused the leader to sit up rapidly and bash his head off of the higher bunk. "What the fuck guys? It's like 6am and you're already screaming." He rolled out of bed, holding his head as if he was hit with a mallet. "Sorry Geoff, but this fuckin' moron left his bow on the floor." Gav argued back "Michael I keep telling you, there's not enough space to fit it under the bed!" Michael retaliated "WELL DON'T LEAVE IT SO I FUCKIN' STEP ON IT." Ray grumbled angrily in his half-awake state.

"Both of you just shut the fuck up, it's too early in the morning. Gavin just... stand the bow up at the wall, Michael, stop shouting."

Everyone listened, albeit hesitantly. Ray eventually woke up too. "Alright guys, we got lessons at 9, but it's only 6:30. Let's go down to the mess hall and get something to eat. Most important meal and all that shit." Everyone shrugged and happily agreed, or at least in comparison to their mood earlier this morning. They were not the first in the hall though.

"Jack! How you doing?" Geoff walked over to one of them, an assumed friend before Beacon began. "Great! I got my own team now." "Same!" The two exchanged banter like two old war friends that reunited after many years. "Care to introduce me?" Jack queried. "Yeah, yeah. This is Michael, that's Gavin and that's Ray. What about your team?" He responded, strolling over to the breakfast bar and filling his plate with his team, then leading them to Jack's table. "I've got Lindsay, Kerry and Ryan here." Kerry and Lindsay were very interested in meeting the others, but Ryan didn't really respond.

"Hey, don't we get to face off in training with other students today?" Michael attempted to access his memory of yesterday's assembly, all while stuffing his face with syrup and waffles. "Yeah, we should test each other, Geoff and I 'll fight." everyone chatted to find a partner. "I'll go with Michael." Lindsay stated. "I'll fight Kerry." Ray announced. "That just leaves me and Ryan, let's 'ave a good match lad." Gavin sported, while Ryan shook his hand and chuckled quietly.

-Later on...

"Round 4 will soon begin. Michael Jones vs. Lindsay... Jones... You two aren't related are you?" Goodwitch asked, very confused. "No we just met today, it's a coincidence." Michael answered. "Alright, round begins in 3...2...1... Begin."

Michael dragged his sword to his side, and Lindsay unsheathed her two hand scythes, black and orange. Michael raised his sword and slammed it downwards above Lindsay, fatal to any normal Grimm, but Lindsay locked the sword in between her blades, spinning quickly to try and disarm the warrior, but his strength and grip kept it in his hands. He swung again, at the legs this time, she bounced off of the ground using her weapons, landing behind Michael, joining her two scythes into a giant cleaver and struck Michael's side. He fell to one knee, exhausted. "This round is over, the winner is Lindsay."

"Round 5 will be Jack Pattillo against Geoff Ramsey. 3...2...1... Round Begin."

Geoff was restricted around the staff of the school, he couldn't use his bottles of booze to coat his enemies. Jack picked up his massive hammer, ready to hit Geoff into the floor like a nail. Jack managed to block multiple shots from Geoff with the face of the hammer, then charged and hauled it over his head, barely missing, the ground shook and gave his opponent a bit of a stumble. He saw this as an opportunity. One of the faces of this massive mallet opened, revealing a jet-like structure. Hitting without much effort, he launched Geoff like a golf ball into the wall. "Jack is the winner. Jack can you please try not to damage the walls with other students." "Yeah... sorry about that." He apologised, pulling Geoff out of the wall.

"Round 6 will be Ray Narveaz Jr. fighting Kerry Shawcross. 3...2...1... Begin."

Ray cocked his rifle, ensuring it was loaded. Kerry didn't seem to bring a typical weapon, however. Ray was aimed right at his head, it was an easy shot, he fired three rounds directly at his forehead. Kerry didn't try and dodge, he held out his hand and a round dome of flames emerged from the ring on his index finger, blocking all three. Ray stood, flummoxed for a while at how he blocked them, but for too long. Kerry had readied a large ball of flame and catapulted it at Ray, injuring him greatly. Ray fired a barrage of bullets. Kerry didn't counter this time, he fired an odd orange ball behind Ray, and one at the floor behind him, it created an odd magma pit, and he jumped in. Eventually figuring out Kerry's plan, Ray backed away from the other pit, and sure enough he flew out of the lava hole. Ray reacted quickly and blasted him out of the air, upon landing he re-activated the fire shield. Ray thought to himself _'Well, fire doesn't work if I use it, I'll try...' _he nonchalantly wandered over to Kerry with his flame shield still one, but instead of shooting at him, he turned on the gas jets in his rifle, and announced "JUST BLAAAAAZE" sending his own fire back into him, draining his aura. "This fight is finished, Ray was victorious."

"The Final round will be Gavin Free against Ryan Haywood. 3...2...1... Fight."

Gav drew his bow and notched a regular arrow, his thought process was to test Ryan's ability. Ryan pulled up his two arm-mounted drills, they looked like industrial strength tools, but smaller and modified for fighting. One arrow was fired, and Ryan swatted it out of the sky, and started to charge at Gavin, drills spinning. Gavin leaped above Ryan, dodging his swings, firing three bolts at him with one attached to a rope. Ryan knocked one bolt away with the drill, and dodged the second, but the rope arrow hit his drill as it was spinning and wrapped around it. He tried increasing the power to pull Gavin out of the ceiling (He dug his blade-bow into the roof and dangled.) but Gav pulled back, it was a deadly tug of war but it ended with Ryan yanking his foe from the higher ground, shaking off the rope eventually.

Responding to each other's weapon choices, they both changed weapon styles. Gav twisted and detached both sides of his bow-blade into two shortswords joined together by the bow's string. Ryan's two drills unfolded into three segments and repositioned into dual claws. Another deadly charge took place, and they dueled each other, exchanging claw slash after bow cut. It finally concluded with the duo locking weapons, Ryan sure to overpower the Brit, but crafty Gav kicked out his leg and knee-d him in the face. They both managed to stand up and glare at each other, exhausted, until both of them sit down, completely out of energy. "Round over, this match will be a draw. Excellent work, all of you. Return to your dorm rooms for an hour before dinner begins."

All fighters chatted to each other after, Geoff and Jack laughed with each other, still catching up, Michael and Lindsay sat and talked for ages, Kerry, Ray and Gavin all congratulated each other and began calling Kerry _'Dragonface' _after his fiery ring, and Ryan even walked up and congratulated Gavin on his fighting ability. They did return to their dorm rooms eventually, and they would have never thought that life at Beacon would be this tiring.

That concludes chapter the fourth! Here's a bit of intel on their weapons:

Lindsay - Tiger Scythes - After her love for cats, and the fact that she plays Ruby. Except I wanted to make the size of these scythes more rational.

Jack - Brutebeard - It sounds like a pirate name because why not, and represents Jack's brute strength and size.

Kerry - Dragonring - After his nickname of Dragonface, and it's a ring because of the series he made with Chris, _A simple walk into Mordor. _

Ryan - Edgar's Holedigger/King's Gravedigger - Depending on it's form. The drills are to dig things into holes like Edgar, and the claws represent his odd attractiveness to animals, as well as being a good reference to his psychopathic nature in the lets plays.

Yeah, they're not as creative as last time, but what do you think of them? Trust me, you'll be seeing _much _more of team JJKR (Joker) later on, as well as some special guests. I'll see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Day Off, Part 1

AN: Hel-lo again! I have for you the fifth chapter! I have nothing much to say other than how appreciative I am of your support, but I _do _say this every chapter, so I'll just get on with it.

It had been a few days since team JJKR and team GMNG fought with each other, Geoff's crew still a little down at their losses, but not as bad as it would be if they were not acquainted. Luckily, their hard week of work was to be relieved by a field trip to explore the ruins within Forever Fall. "Right guys get up and gear up, we aren't stopping for one of you to take a shit so go now." Geoff commanded his crew. "Geoff, y'allright?" Gavin concerned himself with his boss' behaviour. "Yeah, why? What's up?" "Well, you seem a bit, uuhhhh-" Gav was interrupted by his angry adversary "Fucking edgy." Geoff thought about his behaviour recently. "Oh yeah, I _have _been really on edge. Sorry guys, but- let's just go."

Doctor Oobleck lead all of the students into a clearing in the middle of the dense forest. "Alright children, you have three hours to research these ruins, make sure you search for items of the past that will help your knowledge of the areas past. You are dismissed." Oobleck darted about like a nevermore with a sugar rush before settling down on a rock with his essays, which he began to grade.

"Alright team, there's a run-down Grimm containment facility not too far from here, let's check that out. Go!" He dismissed, it was a common phrase that Geoff began saying when he initiated a plan. As they made their way to the facility, idle chat took place. "So why did this place go out of business? You'd think more people would want to contain the Grimm." Ray questioned, forgetting the obvious. "Probably because they fuckin' sucked at keeping them, they're not easy to keep you know." Michael stated, flexing his knowledge of Grimm, or at least how strong they are.

Everyone on the team split up and began looking for anything that could explain what happened. Michael found nothing, Ray's efforts were fruitless, Gavin spent most of the time criticising the design of the place, but Geoff found a dusty book, dangling by its bookmark from the broken second floor. Intrigued, he checked the first few pages to find that they were still readable. He leaned on a wall and began studying the time stained pages.

-Elsewhere...

Gavin was still poking around the decorations of the facility before he knocked open a part of the wall, revealing a long pathway. "Wot's this tunnel? Why would a science facility need a tunnel? Oh, maybe an escape route!" A curious Brit theorised, widening the door so he could enter the tunnel. As he continued down the empty path covered in rock and bone. "Eughh, bet they regret that." He kicked a skull aside, noticing its skeleton held some black rectangular object. "Oooh, Jackpot!" He celebrated, pumping his fists. A loud hiss scared the dayilght out of him.

"What even was that?" A mystery student complained at his aching head. One of his teammates jogged over to check on him "Another sight? What happened to this one?" They were concerned, they knew this happened often. "He had a thick accent... it was dark, and..." The student struggled to remember the situation. "It was at some destroyed... place, a lab maybe?" One of the other students pulled out their scroll "I think I know where he is, we have to move."

"Gavin I think I found something." Ray searched for his companion. "Gav? Vav? The hell'd you go?" He eventually stumbled across the same tunnel that his friend did. His spine trembled in his body, he knew it was eerie enough, but a foreboding old tunnel? "Hey Gaaaaav, stop fuckin' around, wait, wha- OOOH GO-"

Yet again, the mystery student winced in pain at his head, and for what he knew was happening. "Guys, there's more than just one of them in trouble now." In panic, they all picked up the pace and eventually came across the same building, just as Michael had found the tunnel. "Don't!" The student demanded. "The fuck are you?" He raged at him. "That doesn't matter, Gavin and somebody else are being attacked down here, prepare for anything."

They thought up a plan.

That's the end of chapter 5! I don't have much time right now. Also, I'm going to leave on a cliffhanger for once! Await the next part!


	6. NOTICE

AN: you may be wondering "Why has there been no uploads for so long?" Well, first of all, I've been a little bit busy, so much coursework, you know? Anyway, the second reason is that I know nothing about Kdin, Matt or Jeremy SPOILER ALERT yes, they will be in the series. So I've been trying to find out more about these three to put them on the team, but again, I have no ideas for their weapons or semblance.

So that's why I'm asking _you! _If you have any ideas for these three wonderful people as Huntsmen, let me know! (Please give a reason for the weapons/semblance though.) Don't worry, I will give you the credit for the ideas. Of course, you don't have to, but it will just take longer for the next chapter.

Very sorry I couldn't upload a chapter now, but if this goes well, the next chapter will be up soon!

Yours Sincerely,

Rocky.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Day Off, Part 2

THE CLIFFHANGER WILL BE RESOLVED AT LAST! *Clears throat* this mean that I've formulated a _few _ideas for them. Anyway, I'll just let you read it:

* * *

><p>A young Brit and his Puerto Rican friend awoke in chains. Or, what seemed like chains in strength, it wasn't easy to see with just one small light source in the room. Gav whispered "Ray. You alright?" There was no reply for a few seconds. "Yeah, where are we?" Gav replied while trying to break the restraints. "Dunno, but wotever got us has us trapped."<p>

Near instantly, multiple Grimm with eight beady red eyes lit up the walls, scuttling towards the duo. Gav screamed like a women for a few seconds as they crawled on his face. "Ray! They're like spiders! Waaaaaaa!" He screamed, even his cries for help had an English accent. 'Beep Beep. Beep Beep' Multiple high pitched tones echoed through the tunnel, along with two flashing red lights. As the approached, Gavin noticed the shape. "Wot? Who has time for frisbee now?" He complained, but Ray ignored his whining "THOSE ARE BOMBS." He faced away from the disc-shaped explosives as they eliminated whatever was keeping them immobilised.

"I'm comin' bois!" A familiar phrase jogged the memory of the two, prompting Gav to start happily jogging towards the sound. "Micoo! My boi!" He practically jumped into his arms, bridal style, but Michael dropped him eventually. "Oo's that?" Vav pointed at the others. "These told me where the fuck you went. That's Caleb, who _apparently _can see through other people's vision. And there's Jeremy, who, for whatever reason, has loads of fuckin' potions. Aaaaand that one's Matt, who really hasn't helped yet." Matt admitted it and just looked at the floor sadly. Ray eventually ran up to them. "Alright, can we, like, leave?" He shivered at the thought of the previous Grimm. Jeremy rutted through his bag "Oh yeah, I've got a potion for that!" Eventually pulling out an odd, multicoloured mess of a liquid, and smashing the vial on the floor around them, warping them to the surface, where the final team member awaited them. They all greeted Kdin, holding the data for their assigned area, and Geoff eventually found them too, complaining at their bad punctuality. Because a member of their team stayed back to study the ruins, both teams were graded an A for their discoveries. For the rest of the night, Geoff never did stop babbling facts about that building...

* * *

><p>There! Finally out of the way! Now I can happily write again! I'm truly sorry if this chapter is disappointing, I tried desperately to come up with weapon ideas for team MJCK (Magic (But spelled Majick)), but they just weren't seen enough for extremely good ideas. Here's what I <em>do <em>have:

Caleb - Weapon is basically throwing mines, in the shapes of Frisbees (Because of the many stories we have heard of his injuries while playing it). His semblance is Screen Looking though, which allows him to see through other people's eyes (As opposed to screens). This idea was recommended by _Sean Egalkcorf. _Thank you very much for your input!

Matt - His weapon is that Pickaxe (You can see it on his Twitter Bio). There's nothing special about it as of yet, but I'll try and improve it. My idea for his semblance is the ability to quickly re-arrange matter (Just like Goodwitch does, but on a smaller scale) in the form of cubes (He's known for being a very creative builder, which is why he leads the team.)

Jeremy - He doesn't really have a proper weapon, but he carries loads of different potions for different opportunities. This is a reference to how he annoyed Matt and sometimes Lindsay and Kdin with Night Vision potions in a let's build.

Kdin - I actually have nothing on Kdin, and I feel bad about it.

So, next chapter will be much better (Hopefully) and I promise not to leave you on another cliffhanger! Yet.


	8. Special Episode 1 - Buzzing

To make up for the short chapter before, I'll write a new chapter now! This won't be part of the main story, so think of it as a side episode, featuring the stupid adventures of the AH crew in their off time! I do hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>It was silent at the academy, all students were locked to their beds by their exhaustion of the days activities. One student broke the silence in their audibly blank dorm room. "Hey Gav." Ray whispered. "Sup?" "D'ya ever hear that... buzzing? Just at night?" He forced out quietly, trying not to wake up Geoff and Michael. "Yeah, wot is that?" Gavin left it to his imagination, but didn't say anything in fear of sounding like a moron. "Let's check it out" Inferred a third voice of Michael. "It's not helping me sleep, let's check it out."<p>

To avoid waking their snoring leader, the trio entered the bathroom. "Alright, there's obviously gonna be somebody patrolling, so Ray'll be on lookout." Michael began formulating their plan. "That leaves us two to get to the school yard. This still leaves one problem." "What? We should be good enough!" Ray protested. "Our problem is Dr Oobleck. He moves too fuckin fast, we can't see him coming." This left all three of them thinking of a way to slow him down. "I'll handle it." Gavin melodramatically declared, the other two trusted that he knew what he was doing, but he probably didn't. "Oh! Oh! Can we use code-names?" Gavin continued. "I wanna be Vav! And you can be... X-Ray! Michael, be... Uh... Mogar!" The others rolled their eyes, but knew it was important that they weren't found out. And to have style.

"I see nothing. Mic- I mean Mogar?" Ray called over his Scroll. "Nothing. Vav?" Gavin didn't even get to answer as Ray chimed in. "Wait, I see something, a green bl- Oh shit he's running your way Gav!" Gavin turned the corner just to see what was there, and a green streak of distorted air was seen through the halls, scanning each one. _Alright boi, you can do this. _The Brit focused his Aura, practically straining it into the manifestation of energy. Oobleck was running closer down the halls, just as he was in between corridors, he slowed down greatly. To the point of barely moving. "Sweet" Gavin told himself, walking up to the barely moving teacher, taking his coffee and pouring it in front of his foot. "That should keep 'im busy. Sorry sir." He ran while his aura was still strong, all the way to the school courtyard, where he found his companion Michael.

"So, I know the sound is around here somewhere, but I can't see anything." Gavin's scroll trembled in his pocket. "I got something, behind the east fountain." "Roger that X-Ray." Gavin replied, he really did like being a 'secret agent' They both tiptoed behind the fountain, the sound was getting louder. "Go round on 3." Mogar instructed. "1..2..3!" They both pointed their weapons behind the fountain as they emerged, and what they saw was..._ odd. _

Ryan stood nervously with his back to... whatever he was up to. "H-hey what're you doing out now?" "Ryan? I should be asking you the same. Is that a hole?" He presumed, considering Ryan's drills were still slightly spinning. "N-no of course not" Ryan badly defended. Michael eventually lost his patience and pushed him out of the way.

"Ryan?"

"Yes?

"Why is there a cow here?"

"Alright, I can explain. This cow never left me alone when I found him on that field trip the other day, so I just... made him a little home. His name is Edgar!" He happily chanted. "Alright, I wont tell anyone, just keep the fuckin noise down."

"...Fine."

* * *

><p>Achievement Unlocked! Gavin's Semblance! That's right, Gavin has the semblance ability to drain his aura in order to slow down his surroundings. Pretty sweet, am I right? Anyway, that was a special chapter I thought up while I was daydreaming, and I hope you enjoyed yourselves! Rocky, signing off.<p> 


	9. Chapter 7 - So No Extra Credit?

Back on track! Hello again! Ready for some more Achievement Hunter meets RWBY action? Well, I have something new planned today! Don't worry, it's not a new story or anything, It's a new character. Or maybe multiples. We'll see...

* * *

><p>Each group of students were enjoying their days off, they worked extremely hard in school, so it's important that they relax and enjoy life a bit. Besides, many students have never even visited the city of Vale before. Teams GMNG and JJKR were split up, Lindsay and Michael spent the day together, mainly shopping in various stores, Ray, Gavin, Kerry and Ryan enjoyed the fresh produce from the docks while Geoff and Jack went to find a decent coffee shop.<p>

"Hold still Ray, trust me" Gavin ensured that his idea was not going to hurt him. "I still don't like the feel of this, It's not everyday you have an apple on your head while your teammate fuckin' shoots it. Oh, while DRUNK." He moaned, folding his arms in impatience. "Gavin are you sure you should be firing a bow after stealing Geoff's booze _just _to make a pina colada?" Ryan mistrusted the Brit's idea of fun. Not really listening, Gavin drunkenly launched an arrow that skewered the fruit against the wall, soon splitting it in two. "I told you I could do it!" He celebrated while his stressed companion relaxed. They were enjoying themselves, until a tall man with hair that looked to be almost on fire in colour pushed past them. Looking behind the man's trail, three members of the military forces chased furiously with arms drawn. They also brushed past the four, excusing themselves as they ran.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Kerry queried. "That was really cliché, almost cringe-worthy. But yeah, let's go." Ryan replied dryly as the squad slid along behind the militia. The chase lasted for around 10 more minutes, the police eventually losing track of their target, but the attentive Ryan caught a glimpse of something. He whispered "Guys! He's up on that building! The four story one!" They all nodded in coordination. Gav fired an arrow of rope onto the roof and started his ascent, Ryan launched one of his opened drills like a crane-game hook and reeled himself in while Kerry opened two lava portholes on the roof and floor, dragging Ray through with him.

The presumed fiend looked over the city from his perch, majestically so. "Found me, cops?" He chuckled, turning around suspense-fully. "Wait, you are _definitely _not the police. WAIT. You kids are from Beacon aren't you?" He estimated, he knew he was right, but mind games are fun to him. "So, are you going to take me down, eh?" He taunted, slightly intimidating three, Gavin wasn't because he was still a little tipsy, so he went first, firing bolts into the sky so they descended like explosive rain. Somehow, every single one seemed to miss. "Listenlistenlisten, I'm sorry to disappoint you four, I'm _reaaaaaally _kind of occupied right now. I know taking down a wanted man gets you extra credit or... something like that. See you, my ride's here." He reluctantly explained, right before jumping into the air and somehow burning to ash in the wind. "Well, shit. We lost another chance." Ray sulked.

...Later...

Lindsay and Michael came across the coffee shop where the leaders sat chatting idly. "Sup Michael, Lindsay." Greeted the team's Mustache-d leader. "Get anything?" "Yeah, check out th-" Lindsay stopped the moment a caped man with spiked hair that looked blue and frozen over, bolted down the street with police sirens blaring soon after. They all made direct eye contact, nodded, paid and left.

The assumed criminal leaped across the docks, onto an empty, unmanned cargo ship, followed by the other four. They stood at the stern of the ship, where he stood looking out into the vast blue. Instead of turning around and talking, he rotated instantly and launched a spear made of pure ice between them all. "Not, the time." He gritted his teeth in anger. Michael charged at his enemy and cleaved from the left, causing the man to flip backwards, creating a pillar of ice to trap the blade. "_Bye." _He dryly stated, flipping off of the ship and dissolving into the ocean.

...Back at school...

"FuckfuckfuckFUCK." Exclaimed team GMNG's enraged leader. "Geoff, jesus christ calm down." Michael ordered, but Geoff dismissed the comment. "WE LET A CRIMINAL GET AWAY." His voice cracked.

Two people sat atop the Beacon walls with binoculars, staring at GMNG and JJKR's dorm rooms. "I dunno, they look pretty determined." Smiled the red-haired ruffian. "No, we'll be fine. Nobody is stopping us. _Stop worrying, brother." _Replied his blue-haired sibling. "You know, your stubbornness won't help if we underestimate them." "Do they make you nervous?" "Not real-" "Then _stop _worrying."

* * *

><p>That's the end of that chapter! Who do you think these mystery elemental manipulators are? Find out next chapter!<p> 


	10. Special Episode 2 - Instruction

(November 25th this started) I often get requests for other RoosterTeeth employees to make an appearance, maybe even some as teachers or instructors. Well, in this special episode, I thought we should meet some of them!

(January 13th that THIS was added) Finally, after about three months, I'll continue! Again, I apologise for the massive delay, but various things such as a range of mock exams and general lack of either confidence or ideas, but you don't want to hear me whining. Though it wasn't a direct suggestion, I'd like to thank Lord Revan Flame for reminding me of somebody that I definitely should include. Thanks, my friend! I'll get on with it then!

* * *

><p>"Now, ensure that your weapons are always in top condition whether they need sharpening, polishing, refills of dust or ammunition or in some cases both, charging and oiled, especially if your weapon shifts a lot." Called the weapons maintenance advisor, he was relatively new at Beacon, but he was excellent at instructing the Huntsmen in Training on how to maintain the condition of their offensive measures. Even if he wasn't necessarily the most social of butterflies. "If there are any weapon upgrades you need to make, step through the door on the right, if not, then stay here and basically do everything I told you to." He ordered again, walking through the rightmost door. Despite his rather demanding exterior, he only wanted the best for the students... maybe.<p>

Gavin and Ray both stepped through the door to make some upgrades, while the others stayed in the maintenance room and, well, did everything he told them to. "Alright, what do we need?" He queried, interested in the weapon ideas of the young heroes. "Well, I need to develop some rounds that _don't _set on fire in case of fireproof... stuff. I was thinking, like, maybe asbestos bullets?" The maintenance manager reviewed Ray's idea. "Asbestos is... pretty fucking dangerous, risk of certain horrible disease, you could just use Ice Dust rounds. Gets rid of other flames, freezes water." Another reason the students liked Prof. Sorola was his lack of care towards cursing, he let the kids say what they wanted most of the time. "Oh. Fair play, thanks Mr. Sorola!" Ray cheered. "Actually just Gus, its fine."

"What about you?" He interrogated the other lad. "Well sir, I was thinkin' about a new bolt. I was thinkin' like a tracking arrow so I know where the enemy is." Gus reviewed this idea as well, wondering what possibilities there could be. "I think I can help with that, I'll see what I can do. Bow please." He demanded the weapon, ensuring that the ammo he provided actually worked was a priority of his.

...Later...

"Careful... approach it and show your hands. If they attack you, you know it's your fault... or it's protecting its young." called the large instructor to a crouched Jack. Calmly, the white tusked Grimm lowered its guard, and strolled onwards. "See? Told you not all Grimm aren't mindless barbaric brutes. Thanks for the bravery Jack." congratulated the professor as he patted Jack on the back, but his size made it more like a shove on the back. This newcomer advisor explained to the students the mentality of wildlife (Including Grimm). The kids called him Gilby. "Sir! How do we deal with it attacking, when we don't have a weapon?" Cried out a nervous pupil. "I'll show you, but you might need to be strong with these ones."

Gilby let out a low-pitched whistle, escalating slightly higher at the end. The Grimm that was just displayed burst through the bushes, rolling like a boulder down a mountains peak. Gilby rooted his bear like stature in one places, arms at his sides and the very moment before impact, he grasped onto the tusks of the beast, spinning using his weight and forced the beast to the ground. "If you don't think you can dodge that, then dodge carefully, use your surroundings to trap it if you can. Class dismissed for now, you'll see me tomorrow though, so bring yourselves!"

* * *

><p>I understand that this update took three months, but I can never make any promises. What I will promise is that I <em>will <em>finish this fic! Thanks ever so much for your patience! I'm gonna get back to work now, so I'll see you next round!


	11. Chapter 8 - Advancing Backwards

...Lets get back into it!

* * *

><p>In the early hours of the morning, emergency alarms struck Beacon Academy, literally shaking the students out of their beds. Each team threw on their gear and half-tumbled down the stairs to the main hall, fixing their clothes up along the way. Teams GMNG and JJKR met up as soon as possible, as usual. "As if yesterday wasn't shitty enough, now we have DRILLS at 5:30 in the goddamn morning!" Geoff ranted, everyone reluctantly nodding in agreement to their agitated leader. After around 5 minutes, every student and professor stood in the hall, full of rage as to why their sleep was interrupted.<p>

Ozpin took up the microphone.

"I understand your anger towards these emergency drills. However, did you expect this to be a real situation? This is _not _a drill, standby in your groups and await orders from your instructors."

Group Beta consisted of teams GMNG, JJKR and MJCK, with the instructor being Professor Port. "Teams, disasters have struck central Vale, the other groups are working together to stop the raging flames and rapid freezing in these districts. We search for the ones who did it in the southern district of Vale. GMNG, to the docks, JJKR, with me to investigate the roads nearby, MJCK, on the roofs as lookouts." Each team planned their strategy carefully in the midst of their sprinting.

Geoff and his crew arrived at the crate-stacked docks. Each scouted a quarter of the area. Ray peered around a crate to see a strange silhouette. On his earpiece he called rather calmly under pressure "I think I got 'em, you know where I am." The team gathered, battle ready and agitated. All jumped out, the furious Gavin launching his brand new tracker-arrow at his target. His aim was perfect. On the contrary, the blue-haired figure pivoted around completely and blasted the bolt with a life-stopping blizzard generated from his palm alone. "Oh you arsehole! D'you even know how hard they are to make?!" Insulted the Brit, flailing his arms violently.

Silence. Pure silence as the foe seemed to be contemplating... something.

"Speak up asshole! We aren't gonna force you, but you better come with us after or... we'll... force you?" Geoff fuddled with his sentence, rage still growing this day.

"One condition. If I come peacefully, I can talk to Ozpin." Stated the man without even asking, it was more a demand than a condition.

"Why the fuck would we trust a criminal? Ever?" Michael assumed this man was like all other common thieves and hoodlums. One has never been more wrong.

"I can tell you where my brother is, he started the fires. Yes, it is true that I froze the area, but you must stop him before you deal with me."

...

"Fine, bring us to him."

...On the way...

"I understand why you do not trust me, but I trust you. My brother, Lan, and myself, we both work for... somebody else. He always enjoyed the criminal life, I just.. don't understand why." Described the cool hearted adversary.

"And you don't?" Ray queried.

"Yes, I hate what we have to do. I care for my brother but the police cannot convince him to stop. Maybe I can, he just may listen to his only family."

Later, after minutes of taking back alleyways to the other culprit...

"Almost at his district, just out of this alley, then straight on from th- Ah." Gasped the icy figure, turning around to see a massive streak of flames heading towards Michael. Instinctively, the ice wielder formed his body into ice and guarded Michael. Afterwards his body reformed, the man breathing heavily as he struggled to stand.

"Brotheeeeer! Great to see youuuuuu! I really appreciate you bringing these kids here!" cried Lan, floating down from the rooftops. "But why protect them?"

"They... don't deserve it... brother... stop for now..."

"Aaah, bitching out already, Seth? I thought you were to be the more serious!"

GMNG looked back and forth at the two bickering until Gavin chimed in loudly. "You'd pull that bull with your own brother?!"

"Ooooooooohohohhhh, you think I care about him because he's family? I knew he'd never share my love of this lifestyle, I knew we would never get on, so I decided to... stop the disputes, so to speak." Gloated the man of flames, Seth wincing at his brothers words.

"Fine then... Lan... talk _all _you want... because those words will be... **_your last._**"

Clouds above began quivering, blasting fierce snow all over Vale, quilting the flames downtown like a fire blanket. Seth's icy aura formed into a long blade. "If you're so cocky, fight me."

Around Lan, the air simmered like bacon as it formed a sphere of pure heat energy around him. He also formed a blade of fiery mass with his aura. "Let the duel begin, brother! First one to _die!_"

Both beings waved their blades at the flesh of the other, cutting and goring parts away, but both were equally skilled. Even with team GMNG backing him up, he was still decimated in the end. One final swing launched Seth down the alley and unable to move. "And here I thought you could be so much more to me, Seth."

"Leave... this city, Lan... they are... undeserving..." Wheezed the fallen Seth.

"Who cares?! I choose who dies! I say when it starts and when it ends! You think because they're trainees-in-training I won't kill them?! You are a **_pathetic _**excuse for a god." Lan raised his sword to Seth's chest. "You're deluded, Lan... We're... no gods..."

He drove his sword forward.

Seth's wail of pain filled the skies, it was that of a spirit screaming in resentment. Lan dispelled his blade of fire, turning away from his suffocating brother with a devilish grin planted on his face. As the snow died down, the remaining wind allowed him to disintegrate into ash once more, flying north out of the docks. "Seth! You better not fuckin' leave! You aren't dying yet you fuckhead!" Screeched Michael, throwing Seth onto his back and carrying him towards the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p>I know that you may be slightly angry that I just started introducing these two characters, but let me tell you a few things. First, it will probably remain these two, and second, Lan is the main villain of whatever-story-arc-this-is. I do love Torchwick and Cinder, but I feel that they're RWBY's fight. So, more writing done, please tell me what you think, okay?<p> 


End file.
